Luz, cámara, ¡Joder!
by NynyRed
Summary: Son una colección de varios mini fics relacionados con el humor negro, criticando la sociedad. Habrán diversos temas humoristicos, Expectativa VS Realidad, Viendo cómo... etc etc al estilo South Park. Tendrás la oportunidad de comentar qué tipo de "Sketch" o tema será el siguiente.
1. En un mundo sincero

_**Lala! Estoy muy contenta n.n ya me organicé y todo con mis estudios. Debo obtener un puntaje más de 60 para ingresar a la U que quiero…. Espero que todo salga bien. En fin, hoy les traigo un fic de humor y me inspiré en varios Sketchs… estuve pensándolo mucho, y como este fic es muy al estilo South Park (no, no habrá tanto romance, se basa más que todo en el humor negro) sólo haré 13 capítulos.**_

_**Fandom: South Park**_

_**No hay parejas ni temas tan elevados, Sólo humor negro.**_

_**Al estilo random… aquí les va!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1: "En un mundo sincero"<strong>_

Randy se hallaba en la sala organizando los muebles y demás adornos de la casa. Había pasado año nuevo junto con sus amigos, haciendo demasiada bulla hasta aproximadamente las dos de la mañana.

Stanley sale de su habitación, entusiasmado.

—¡Papá, Papá! ¿Adivina qué? Me ganaré un Xbox—Los ojos del adolescente se iluminaban a la par, mostrándole un Xbox del catálogo de videojuegos y consolas.

—Ay Stan—Suspiró su viejo.—Tú sabes muy bien que tienes tanta mala suerte que no te ganarás ningún Xbox. Acéptalo.—Le posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Okey….—Suspiró con frustración.—Gracias por decirme lo perdedor que soy…. Y te diré que te quiero para que no me castigues y me quites mis revistas…

Randy lo abrazó, rodando los ojos.

…..

Kyle se encontraba caminando junto con Cartman rumbo a la escuela. A pesar de los días después de las festividades navideñas, tenían que realizar un examen de supletorios.

—Odio esos malditos exámenes…—Refunfuñó el gordo, pisando con los pies los talones del judío.

—¡Deja de pisarme los putos talones!—Le recriminó el pelirrojo, agarrando al contrario del cuello de su camisa.

—Yo sólo los acompañé al examen para que no me excluyeran, siendo honesto..—Kenny se encogió de hombros, observando a ambos pelearse.

…

Wendy se encontraba recostada en su cama, leyendo unas revistas de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. En la pared de su habitación, se hallaba un poster de la banda "One Direction".

—¡Mamá!.—Le gritó la chica.

—Estoy lavando tu puta ropa, si que eres sucia.—Le contestó su madre, demasiado molesta.

—Estaba en mis días, sólo que tenia pereza de lavar mi ropa interior…—Fue la fulminante respuesta de la azabache, volviendo a retomar su lectura adolescente.

En ese instante entra su madre con un canasto de ropa sucia, frunciendo el ceño. Abre la puerta con indignación, levantando una pelota de plástico.

—Tu cuarto parece un basurero… eres una mujer, no un hombre.—Apretó los dientes su vieja, posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Y eso que no me he bañado en dos días, sólo que no quería decírtelo porque armas un drama en la casa y ya sabes…

Su madre se tapa la nariz, más que shockeada.

—¿Entonces por qué hueles a flores?

—Bahh me eché tres frascos de tus perfumes

…

Shelley se encontraba viendo televisión demasiado aburrida. Todo el día había practicado boxeo, aunque en realidad sólo había practicado media hora porque la otra la había gastado en comida chatarra y conversaciones por WhatsApp

—"Y con este sarten podrá cocinar lo que sea, sólo por doce dólares, aunque en realidad cueste siete y lo estemos estafando".—

—No hay nada interesante qué ver.—Cambiaba de canal.—

—"Ahora podrá tener su carro como nuevo con este limpiador… aunque vea cómo brilla, este limpiador sólo sirve para pantallas de computador así que no se notará el polvo"—

En ese momento aparece Stanley caminando rumbo a la puerta de entrada/salida, ¿A quién queremos engañar? Es la misma puta puerta, sólo que queremos impresionar, como "Ruta de evacuación" No es una puerta nueva, es la misma.

—¿A dónde vas, mocoso?—Le preguntó su testaruda hermana, apretando los dientes.

—Iré a emborracharme con unas putas, pero no le digas a papá…—Contestó el azabache.

—Vete que cuando te vayas, lo primero que haré será buscarlo…—Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Stanley le señaló el dedo medio, abriendo la puerta para seguidamente cerrarla con fuerza.

—De todas formas no eres la hija favorita!—Le gritó desde afuera.

Shalley aventó la almohada a la puerta, sacando su celular. Este se encontraba en un veinte por ciento de batería. Bueno, siempre nos desvelamos y gastamos batería con el celular después de las 12 AM aunque finjamos dormir delante de los padres.

—Es un mensaje de Rebeca.—Murmuró la chica, revisando los mensajes por WhatsApp.—Puta esa, sólo le pasé mi número para que dejase de joderme. Parece lesbiana.

—¿Quién parece lesbiana, hijita?—Inquirió su madre a la vez que barría.

—Es la puta de Rebeca… sólo me hice su amiga porque me obligaste, pero sabes que la odio.

—Ay hija, ella tiene mucho dinero—Le acaricia la cabeza—Es una buena influencia. Pero cuando quede en bancarrota, aléjate de esa ameba, ¿Si?

…..

Ya dentro del aula, Kyle y Cartman se encuentran separados uno del otro; eso sí, listos para copiarse en el examen. Kenny estaba fuera jugando con una Coca. El profesor Garrison, por su parte, estaba leyendo unas revistas de porno gay.

—Ahora leeré fingiendo que no los veo copiarse.—Murmuró, pasando cada hoja de la revista; enfocada en ella.

—¿Cuál es la respuesta de la segunda?—Le susurró Cartman, intentando ver su examen.

—Te diré que es la B para que repruebes.—Le contestó Kyle, pasándole la hoja a sus manos mientras observaba al profesor Garrison.

—Si me disculpan, me iré a masturbar en el baño.—Se levanta de su silla con revista en la mano.—Si viene el Director le dicen que me fui a Rusia…. Y que odio mi trabajo.

Los chicos asienten con la cabeza. El profesor sale del aula, ya dispuesta a bajarse la bragueta del pantalón; corriendo. Después de varios minutos, ambos adolescentes terminan el examen; dejándolo encima del escritorio.

En ese momento llega el Director al aula con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y el profesor Garrison?—Preguntó en su tono semblante y serio.

—Se fue al baño a hacerse una paja, pero nos dijo que le dijera a usted que estaba en Rusia.—Comentó el judío.

—Y que odia su trabajo.—Completó Cartman.

El director emitió un prolongado suspiro.

—De todas formas le iba a decir que estaba despedido. Es un asco como profesor.—Susurró lo último.

Todos levantaron la mano, inclusive Kenny; apoyando el argumento del Director, cabizbajos.

…..

Bebe entra a la habitación de su amiga Wendy. Ambas compartían un gusto y una extraña afición por One Direction.

—Amo a One Direction.—Gritaba la rubia, emocionada.

—¡Yo igual! Los adoro, son mis ídolos…—Apoyó Wendy, saltando en la cama.

—Amo a Justin Bieber.—Le frenó en seco con su sonrisa de siempre.

Wendy dejó de saltar, mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

—Vete de mi casa. Ya no eres mi amiga.

—Ya era hora.—Resopló su madre, levantando otra media sucia de por ahí.—Ah, hija, estás castigada.

—Chuta.—Murmuró la azabache, demasiado enojada. Observó a Bebe.—¿Y tú que haces todavía aquí? Rubia oxigenada.

—De todas formas me tiré a Stanley anoche.—Le sacó la lengua, yéndose de su habitación.

Bebe rápidamente se va de allí, corriendo hacia la puerta escaleras abajo. Wendy permanece como una estatua. Un sonido de grillos resuena en la habitación.

—Un momento….. si estoy en mis días….—Se revisa las bragas, horrorizada.—¡Demonios!—Sale de la habitación, corriendo hacia su mamá.

…

Stanley corria hacia el bus que lo llevaba directo a un bar para poder "olvidarse" de sus penas, aunque en realidad no tenia suficiente dinero para pagar un taxi porque cobran muy caro.

Enseguida llega el bus, lo aborda; pasándole un billete de dos mil al chofer, recibiéndolo con mala gana.

—Te cobro dos mil aunque en realidad cueste mil quinientos.—Respondió de mala gana, mascando un chicle.—Sientate.

Stanley recupera la compostura y suspira al ver demasiada multitud. Unos que otros de pie y agarrados de la baranda. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto los cuatro de fondo. Mientras va caminando, se tropieza; sentándose enseguida en el último.

—Me tocó al fondo, qué mierda.—Refunfuñó, sentándose bien.—Al menos no hay nadie quien me conozca….

Desvía el rostro a un lado, topándose con su padre.

—No le digas a tu mamá que voy al bar con mujerzuelas.—Le pasa un billete de veinte dólares, acallando su sorpresa.

Y es por eso que, en un mundo sincero, habría derramamiento de sangre. Di NO a la honestidad extrema….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mini fic, JAJA. Actualizaré este fic todos los sábados. Reviews? Galletitas? Opiniones o críticas? Gracias n.n<strong>_

_**Sobre que les gustaria que tratase el próximo "Sketch"? voten, voten :D**_


	2. Relaciones sentimentales Antes y Ahora

_**De nuevo yo! :D bueno, al revisar los reviews, ha ganado el tema de "Relaciones amorosas" la comparación del "Antes" y "Ahora" :3 Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 2: "Relaciones sentimentales. Antes y Ahora."<strong>_

Según un estudio avanzado de monos con retraso mental, se ha comprobado que el ochenta por ciento de las relaciones son a distancia, y en la vida real muy poco probable.

¿Qué tiene que ver? Genial, antes para ser amigos, era así.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Stan.—Le saludó el azabache, extendiéndole la mano.

—Bonito nombre, me llamo Wendy.—Sonrió la chica, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres ir por un cono?—Le preguntó, señalándole un carrito de helados que se encontraba al frente.

—Claro.—Aceptó felizmente levantándose de la banca.—Uno de fresa y el otro de moro.—Añadió.

**AHORA.**

—Veamos qué hay en el Facebook.—Stan se sentó en frente de la PC, chismoseando.—Mhmm… fotos de Instagram, etiquetas…

—Hola.—Escribió Wendy.

—¿Pero quién es esta?.—Cacheó en "Solicitudes de amistad" "Wendy quiere ser tu amiga".—Ja, se ve buenaza. Obvio que le acepto.

—Gracias por aceptarme.—Puso carita sonriente al escribir aquello.

—No, gracias a ti por agregar, hermosura.—Le halagó.

¿Aun no me creen? Bien, las primeras citas de antes y el ahora.

—¿A dónde iremos, amor?—Le preguntó Bebe ya dentro de la limosina del pelirrojo.

—Iremos a tu restaurante favorito.—Contestó en un tono elegante, sirviéndose champagne en una copa.

—¿El restaurante_ "Cartagena_"?!—Adivinó la rubia, queriendo saltar de la alegría y abrazarlo muy fuerte.

—Si que eres astuta, mi gatita—Le picó las mejillas, haciéndole una señal al chofer con que emprendiesen la carrera.

**AHORA**

—Este vestido me pica el trasero.—Se quejó Bebe, entrando al auto chatarra de Kyle.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Iremos a la pizzería que queda en la esquina del parqueadero. La pizzería cajita feliz.—Comentó el chico de mala gana.

Dicho esto, ajustó los retrovisores y el espejo frontal; acelerando el motor. Comenzó lento.

Bebe, aprovechando el pequeño descuido de su pareja, le señaló el dedo medio.

—Para esta gracia me hubiese quedado en mi casa.—Se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

Y si se preguntan, ¿Dónde quedó la caballerosidad? Podemos hacer una pequeña comparación. Claro, si a los hombres no les molesta. _"Nos da igual!"_ gritaron los chicos.

—Vaya, esa bandeja paisa estuvo deliciosa.—Degustó Lexus, chupándose los dedos.

—Déjame limpiarte, querida.—Butters sacó un trapo de su bolsillo, limpiándole el rostro y boca.—Te ves hermosa. ¿Si quedaste llena amor?

—Demasiado. Muchas gracias por la invitación.—Le agarró la mano con delicadeza, sonriéndole con ternura.

—Ahora, déjame que yo pague la cena. Eres mi invitada esta noche y debo cumplir siendo todo un príncipe.—Sacó el billete, señalándole al camarero un acercamiento para pagar la comida.

**AHORA**

—Debimos haber pedido cazuela de mariscos.

—Cállate, tú misma insististe con pedir bandeja paisa, este restaurante es un asco.—Musitó el rubio, aventando el menú y los platos a la mesa.

—Oh no, creo que voy a vomitar.—Se tapó los labios, mareada.

—Oye, yo voy a poner ciento veinte, tú pon los cincuenta de la cena.

—Uch, como siempre.—Refunfuñó a lo bajo sacando de su billetera un billete de cincuenta dólares. Ambos completaron, contando el dinero.

¿Cuántas veces las chicas no se habrán quejado porque sus novios les prestan más atención a los videojuegos que a ellas? _"Siempre!"_ Gritaron desde detrás de cámaras.

—¡Demonios! Me faltaba tan poco para llegar al nivel del Castillo.—Amedrentó un enojado Craig, aventando el control al suelo.

—Amor…—Le llamó Rebecca seductoramente con un babydoll puesto.

—Oh, qué sexy luces, mi linda conejita playboy. Eres mucho mejor que un estúpido videojuego, ven aquí.

—Ay, me halagas bomboncito, hagámoslo toda la noche.—Murmuró la pelirroja, rodeando el cuello de su pareja con sus delicados brazos, entregándose a él.

**AHORA**

—¡Maldita sea! Me faltaba tan poco para llegar al nivel del Castillo con el dragón. Ahora debo reiniciar todo!

—¡Ya deja de quejarte! Flojo sin vida.—Le reprochó Rebecca con el ceño fruncido, abrazándolo por detrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué crees que haces? Debo jugar de nuevo y no me dejas ver la pantalla.

—Préstame más atención a mí, hoy me compré un babydoll y pienso usarlo.—Le susurró lo último al oído en un tono meloso.

—Bueno, suerte con eso.—Dicho esto agarró el control, reiniciando la partida. Rebecca se retiró, señalándole el dedo medio.

Lo más criticado ahora es la virginidad. Mejor dicho, la vestimenta. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el tema de las relaciones sentimentales? Muchas cosas, mis lectores.

—Oye, tienes la falda muy corta.—Le regañó una de las compañeras de clase de Heidi, señalándole su minifalda.

—¡Tienes razón! Me veo como una puta.—Dijo aterrada Heidi, dirigiéndose rápidamente al armario del conserje, saliendo con una falda más larga.—¡Me siento mejor!

—Eh… y abróchate la blusa, hasta el último botón y recógete bien el cabello.—Le aconsejó Wendy, señalándole lo susodicho.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Heidi acató ante las ordenes de la azabache; consiguiéndose una pinza de motivo manzana y abrochándose la blusa de botones coloridos. Ahora lucia estilo secretaria seria.

**AHORA**

—Tienes una falda muy larga.—Le regañó Wendy en un tono humillante, chasqueando la lengua.

—Tranquila, aquí tengo la corta.—Le murmuró Heidi, sacando una minifalda de su bolso de hombro.

—¡Genial!.—Se desabrochó los tres botones de la blusa.—Es hora del maquillaje, amiga.—Se pintó los labios en un tono fuerte al igual que los ojos, utilizando sombras.

—Eres increíble, tomémonos una selfie.—Se colocó rápido la minifalda y se soltó el cabello, desabrochándose la blusa. Ambas sonrieron ante la cámara del celular de Wendy.

—Es mejor publicarla en Facebook.—Comentó la azabache, saltando de alegría.

Si se preguntan, ¿Por qué ahora la sociedad y las parejas se destruyen tanto por culpa de Facebook? Les tengo una sorpresa y noticia. También las ilusiones se van al caño.

—Le pondré esta notita a Bebe.—Comentó Kyle, colocando una nota rosa en el casillero de la rubia.

—Tendrás suerte amigo, ya verás.—Le animó Stan, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Enseguida ambos se escondieron tras escuchar las risas de Bebe.

—Mhmm… ¿Una nota en mi casillero? Es de Kyle… qué dulce.—Sonreía a la vez que agarraba el papel color rosa y leía la nota, ruborizándose.

—¡Si! ¡Lo logré!.—Gritó Kyle, triunfador.

**AHORA**

—Veré que hay de nuevo en mi Facebook.—Se sentó Kyle frente a la PC, clickeando al "Inicio"

—_"Bebe y Cartman tienen una relación"_—Aparecia en toda la pantalla las fotos de perfil de ambos susodichos y abajo diez likes y quinientos comentarios.

—¡Gordo de mierda!.—Maldijo el judío, golpeando fuerte contra el teclado.—Ya verá, lo insultaré por WhatsApp…

—No me molestes, pinche rata judía.—Escuchó el sonido de la ventana de chat abierta. Cartman se había dispuesto a escribirle diversos insultos.

El resto de horas, ambos chicos estuvieron escribiéndose obseninades para seguidamente pasar al Skype, encendiendo la webcam. Estaban encabronados, hasta que cayó la noche.

Así que recuerden lectores, las relaciones sentimentales eran mucho mejor y tranquilas antes. Eso demuestra la gran falta de responsabilidad en los adolescentes de hoy.

Y si se preguntan por qué se tanto sobre este tema, es porque yo también veo _HolaSoyGerman._

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué Sketch quieren que sea el siguiente? :D gracias por haberlo leído y espero que se hayan reído, jaja. Perdón por no haberlo subido ayer u.u estaba muy ocupada.<strong>_

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_


	3. Infancias arruinadas

_**Hola a todos! Bueno, quiero aclarar que ya entré a estudiar así que no sé si me demoré un poquito en actualizar los fics. Pero algo les tengo por sentado, en cuanto termine este o el otro, comenzaré a escribir un longfic más ingenioso que les gustará, aun con mi amiga Junko y Fiorella lo estamos pensando. Vamos a escribir los caps y espero que nos apoyen en esta ingeniosa idea n.n Genial. Ahora si, a lo que vine. Estuve revisando los reviews y ya que "Sponsor Jarcor" (creo que te llamas así .w.) insiste con lo de "infancias arruinadas" lo haré al estilo German xD**_

_**Aquí les va el cap, espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 3: "Infancias arruinadas"<strong>_

No te arruinaron la infancia si tus padres no te dijeron que no existía un PUTO PAPA NOEL.

—Wow! Adoro este juguete de Batman!— Gritó Kyle emocionado, sacando el juguete del empaque.

—Bueno hijo, creo que ya debes saber la verdad…—Murmuró el padre, acercándose a él.—¿Tu sabes por qué mamá y yo no tenemos mucho dinero ahora?

—Claro que lo sé.—Sonrió el judío.—Para comprarle juguetes a Ike.

—Y también a ti.—Colocó una mano en su hombro.—No existe Papá Noel, Kyle. Todo lo hemos comprado tu mamá y yo.

—¡Me arruinaron la navidad! Los odio!.—Se levantó del sofá, llorando y escaleras arriba.

…..

No te arruinaron la infancia si tu hermano/a mayor no te dijo nunca que eras adoptado… aunque fuese mentira.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz, mamá, papá y yo vamos a ir a comer helados.

Shelly suspiró con resignación, intentando no prestarle atención. Era tan odioso a veces. Una idea macabra surgió en su cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa hizo su presencia en el acto. Se levantó del sillón, acercándose a él para confrontarlo.

—Oye mojón, ¿Sabías qué…. Eres adoptado?.—Le dijo en sus más resentidas palabras, queriendo estallar de la risa por dentro.

—¿Qué..?—La sonrisa del pequeño se desvaneció al instante, logrando entender.—Eso es mentira barata! Mamá y papá me quieren mucho y…

Shelly le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído de su hermano menor, logrando hacerlo temblar de los nervios, yéndose de allí asustado. Había cumplido su labor. Ahora podría ir a la heladería con sus padres ella sola sin molestias.

…..

No te arruinaron la infancia si no creías que Shaggy de Scooby Doo en realidad era un tipo drogadicto que alucinaba, medio hippie y comia mucho y nunca engordaba y por ello era el único capaz de escuchar y hablar con Scooby, el perro.

—¡Genial! Veré mi programa favorito.—Gritó Cartman, lanzándose a su cama; agarrando el control remoto, prendiendo la TV en Cartoon Network.

—_"Mira Scooby, muchos emparedados! Podremos comérnoslo y después buscar al monstruo de ese museo"_—Comentó el chico, yéndose detrás de los sanduiches.

—Je, este programa es genial.—Sonríe el culón, imaginándose una montaña de comida. Aunque después se imaginó a él mismo.—Un momento, ¿Él no engorda?

—_"Ya me llené. Oh no! Es el monstruo! Corre Scooby!"_—Gritó el muchacho de pudor, abordando una cuatrimoto junto con su amigo el perro.—_"¡Ya casi nos alcanza!"_

—No me jodan! Ese tipo seguro solo alucinaba, malditos hippies, maldito programa de mierda.—Aventó el control remoto al suelo, levantándose de la cama. Otra mentira.

…..

No te arruinaron la infancia si creías que con sólo orar y pedir deseos, literalmente se harían realidad (haciendo alusión a los padrinos mágicos, claro está)

—Aghh, estoy aburrida, aburrida de esta tarea de algebra que no entiendo ni una mierda, aburrida de todo.—Se quejó Testaburger, aventando el libro al suelo.

—Hija! ¿Podrías cuidar al gato del vecino? Es que se escapó ayer y no queremos levantar sospechas.—Le gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Yo no lo voy a cuidar!.—Golpeó el escritorio. El gato había entrado a su habitación.

—¡Buena chica! Regresamos mañana en la tarde, Adios!.—Se escuchó por último el claxon del auto.

—Pinche gato culero, pinche vecina… desearía que te fueras! Eso es… ¡Deseo que te vayas!—Gritó sonriente, cerrando los ojos. Pasado los segundos, los abrió y maldijo al ver al gato ya enfurecido, atacándole el rostro.

…..

No te arruinaron la infancia si no sabías que todos los personajes de Winnie Pooh y sus amigos, tenían desórdenes mentales y el niño sufría de esquizofrenia todo el tiempo.

—¡Amo la miel!—Gritó Cartman Poo con alegría, embarrándose las manos de la exquisita miel que emanaba del tarro.

—Ehh… no comas de esa miel, Cartman Poo… p-podrian venir las avispas… y después… harán un nido con nosotros!.—Estaba temblando el pobre Ike el "cerdito" demasiado ansioso, mirando a todos lados.

—Juju! Ni siquiera sé a qué dirección estoy yendo ahora! Me encanta saltar, soy tan feliz! No puedo ni siquiera concentrarme, mirenme!.—Decía un agitado y alegre Stan "tigre" saltando y rebotando por los padros, llegando a estrellarse con un árbol.

—Mhmm…. Estoy tan deprimido… la vida es una blasfemia…—Se quejó Kyle, el "burrito" agachando la cabeza al igual que la mirada. Se sentía inferior a todos los que lo rodeaban.—No le hallo sentido a nada… sólo finjan que no estoy…

—Oh no, ya basta de pisotear mi pobre cultivo de zanahorias.—Dijo Kenny el "conejito" demasiado intrigado y furioso. Como siempre, estaba obsesionado con su cultivo.

—Ja, yo tengo joyas y ustedes no. Amo todo de mí, ¿sabían que me miro al espejo cien veces al día?.—Halagó Clyde, el "búho" agarrando un espejo y dándose besos imaginarios a él mismo.—Es que soy todo un galán. Ninguna chica podría resistirse a mí.

—Los amo, chicos.—Suspiró Wendy, comenzando a bailar con Cartman Poo a la vez que todos la rodeaban en un círculo ceremonial y cantando.

…..

¿Y saben qué es lo más grave? Bueno, aunque esto no cuenta como un arruina infancias, más bien como el motivo ensordecedor de nuestro monitor.

—Genial, ya hice mi tarea.—Dijo un entusiasmado Stan.

—¡Stan! ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea, hijo?.—Le preguntó su madre desde la cocina piso abajo.

—Sí, mamá! Okey, ahora escucharé un poco de música mientras vagueo por Facebook.—Dicho esto saca sus auriculares, clickeando y entro a la red social.

—_"La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada"_

—¡Conchetumare!.—Se sobresaltó cuan gato asustado, quitándose los audífonos.—¡Maldita voz de mierda! Casi me pegas un susto de muerte.

…

Y si no crees en los mensajes subliminales, entonces no has visto_ "Las Chicas superpoderosas"_ si, niños, de forma subliminal, hay Yaoi en uno de los capítulos.

—Ahora derrotamos a las estúpidas niñas Superpoderosas.—Rio Stan, apretando los puños y sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Obtendría su venganza.

—Sí, esas estúpidas perdedoras nos las pagarán… siempre salvando al mundo y luego salen por televisión.—Chasqueó Kyle de mala gana, casi asqueado.—Y ni siquiera nos dan el crédito a nosotros.

Los tres chicos rieron a la par, chocando los cinco. De repente aparecen sus padres, literalmente. Clyde (Como "ÉL") y Kevin (como "Mojo jojo")

—Nuestros niños, tan malvados y maleducados como siempre.—Habló Clyde de manera enternecedora, casi derramando una pequeña lágrima de orgullo.

—Si… ojalá que lo hagan bien, perdedores!.—Les señaló Kevin con el dedo índice de forma amenazante.—Saben que nosotros los creamos y deben enorgullecernos.

…..

Y, al ver tantas fuentes de Internet así como publicaciones verídicas o quizá, rumores falsos, merodeando por Facebook, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que hay más que sólo unas lindas Princesas de Disney, son unas PERRAS. Aquí el ejemplo clave.

—Demonios, mi maldita madrastra y mis hermanastras ni me dejan salir. Yo quiero conocer a alguien… guapo, con dinero, listo, elegante… alguien con quién solo deba follar, sin ningún compromiso o casamientos de al día siguiente.

—_"Hola hermosa, ¿Te gustaría encontrarte conmigo en una súper fiesta de esta noche?"_—Recibió un mensaje de un chico desconocido por Facebook.

—Claro, allá voy!—Bebe, demasiado emocionada, se arregló y maquilló; yendo directo a la fiesta.—Veamos… tiene que estar por aquí… hasta vi su foto de perfil… espero que no se me caiga el zapato o que me tropiece con alguien.

—Ohh... Disculpa… ¿Tú eres Bebe? Eres hermosa… tan preciosa como un girasol… eres como Cenicienta… pero sin vestido o zapatilla de cristal… eres…

—Ohh si! Kyle, dame más fuerte, más.!—Ya se encontraban tapados por las sabanas mientras follaban… toda la noche. Ni siquiera habían hablado más de fondo. Y al día siguiente… se levantó ella primero, colocándose aretes y peinándose.—Puto ese, ni siquiera se colocó el preservativo. Bueno, qué más da. Que duerma en mi cama.

Por eso, ahora todo programa televisivo puede contener escenas subliminales.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okey, quizá no era lo que ustedes esperaban XD investigué muchos casos de mensajes subliminales y creo que más de doscientos faltaron en este capítulo pero agarré los más esenciales. Por cierto, el fic "El amo tsundere y la mascota enamorada" el capítulo 4 lo estaré publicando el jueves en la noche a más tardar, gracias por leer hasta aquí.<strong>_

_**¿Qué tema quieren que sea el siguiente? Vamos :3 cuando termine alguno de los dos fics, comenzaré con la continuación "Conexión" el One shot Creek que escribí hace dos años. ¿Reviews? ¿Galletas? ¿Críticas? ¿Dudas?**_

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_

_**PD: Viva el chocolate!**_


	4. Viendo como escritor novato

_** Ok, vine con mucha energía y por fin está aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic tipo sketch xDD el próximo capítulo estará mucho más gracioso, jaja. Espero les guste! Esta vez se tocará desde una perspectiva individual o general. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Capítulo 4: "Viendo como escritor novato"<span>**_

El despertador sonó con estridencia. Ya el gallo cacareaba y los rayos del sol iluminaban con intensidad el rostro de Wendy. Apagó la alarma, propinándole un fuerte puño y murmurando un "conchetumare" bajando las persianas.

—Qué mierda… debo levantarme a esta hora… y eso que es sábado. Bueno, prometí que hoy actualizaría. Así que levántate, Wendy!—Se dijo a si misma, intentando levantarse a la vez que se estiraba.

—"Queremos el capítulo! ¿Por qué no has actualizado?"—Al ver su celular, observó ocho comentarios que le habían hecho en el reciente capítulo de su fic.

—Porque tengo que comer, estudiar apuntes, sacar al perro, cuidar al gato de la vecina.—Comenzó a amedrentar al celular.—Y no soy una vaga que tiene todo el tiempo de sobra, ignorantes!.—Aventó el celular lejos de la cama, caminando hacia la PC.

—"Oye Wendy, ¿Podrías decirme tu opinión acerca de las fotos que te mandaré, por fa?"—Le pidió Bebe hablándole por Facebook, seguido de unas imágenes hermosas de playa recién editadas.

Wendy suspiró y comenzó a observar las imágenes, dándole su punto de vista a Bebe. Después de casi dos horas discutir y hablar acerca de quién era la más perra en su salón, observó la hora; dándose cuenta que había despertado a las 7 AM y ahora eran las 11 AM, comenzando a angustiarse; cerrando el Facebook.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! Se supone que le hice una promesa a mis seguidores, no puedo decepcionarlos. —Abrió el documento de Word. Estaba en blanco y no tenía inspiración. —Carajo… vamos Wendy, leíste anoche un manga shoujo. Sólo… deja que las palabras fluyan, sí. —Comenzó a meditar, observando el techo. De a poco se iba quedando dormida.

—"Eres genial, escribes muy bien. Espero con ansias la actualización!"—Se alteró al escuchar un mensaje reciente en su correo.

—No lo puedo creer… ¡Stan comentó mi fic! Oh por Dios, con más ganas escribiré. Si, si se puede, vamos. Sólo debo buscar en Youtube alguna canción que me inspire.

—"Me aburriste con tu redacción sinceramente"

—"¡Estuvo genial el capítulo! Me encantó la parte en donde Futaba se enfrenta a Yuui."

—"Actualiza por favor, ya quiero saber qué sucede después. La dejaste en la mejor parte y en el suspenso… mala"

—Qué lindos… si, Okey. Creo que escogeré… "Thousand Years" y me inspiraré en el manga Dengeki Daisy.—Le dio click al enlace del manga a la vez que se colocaba los audífonos, comenzando a escuchar atentamente.

—"La base de datos de virus ha sido actualizada"

—¡Puta madre! No, no… ¿Justo ahora? Se fue el Internet…. Youtube, antes eras chévere.

—Wendy! Ven a hacer la limonada del almuerzo por fa. Debes ayudarme aquí en la cocina. Todo el tiempo ahí en la PC y sin hacer nada.

—Coño, sí que jode.—Se quitó de mala gana los audífonos, levantándose de la silla; dirigiéndose a la cocina.

…..

—Necesito que le eches azúcar a este jugo, y me frites las papas. Bebe vendrá a cenar.

—Deseo que ya no haya soledad, alcanzando tu mano me ayudará. Quisiera ahora llorar, desde el corazón, para ser más honesta.

—"Aquí con la MEGA. Son las… 2 PM"

—Joputa! Me cago en la reputa! Ya han pasado tres horas y ni siquiera he comenzado!

—¡Wendy! ¿A dónde carajos vas?! Te faltó hacer el arroz!.—Le gritó su madre, retrocediendo al ver la llama de la cazuela del arroz comenzando a subir.

…..

—Coño, ¿Ya llegó el Internet? ¡Si! Por fin! Ok, ¿En dónde quedé? Ah sí, en el capítulo cinco en donde Futaba le grita cosas hirientes a Yuui. Genial. Menos mal que ya todo lo escribí en el cuaderno de notas… sólo falta pasarlo a Word.

—Bien! Puedes irte con todo lo mío, hasta echarme de la casa. Ya no te amo!

—¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? Oh… los padres de Heidi se van a divorciar. ¡Esto correrá como rumor fugaz en la escuela el lunes!

—Oh si, hasta puedes irte con el anillo, el perro y todo, ¡¿No?! Bastardo borracho!.—Gritaba una eufórica señora desde la calle. El ahora ex marido tenia cajas de mudanza en sus manos, demasiado molesto.

—Ok, listo, ya lo grabé. Jaja, cuando lo vean todos.—Observó y se río Wendy, hundiéndole en el botón "rojo" para detener la grabación desde su móvil.

—"Tú tienes un mensaje nuevo"

—¿Por qué siempre me hablan por Whatsapp? ¡Hijoputa, las cuatro de la tarde!

—"Oye Wendy, ¿Cómo era la tarea de física? Es que no la entendí y el profesor se salía del aula cada cinco minutos. Explícame por fa, aquí te mando las imágenes."

—¡No tengo tiempo para explicar, Red! Debo escribir un capítulo o sino defraudaré a mis seguidores.

Colgó enseguida, aventando el celular a la cama. Comenzó a escribir a medida que iba observando las páginas del manga "Ao Haru Ride". Genial, y algo de música acorde al capítulo reciente, sería perfecto para lo que escribiría. Quedó colgada.

—Mhmm… ¿Cómo reemplazaría esa palabra? Suena muy abrupta la palabra "chuparse" porque obviamente se estaban besando… ¡Maldito bloqueo mental!

—"De repente, Futaba observó a lo lejos cómo Yuui y Kou se besaban con intensidad detrás del campus de la escuela. Ya atardecía. Parecía una imagen sacada de una película de tragedia y corazones rotos. ¿Se suponía que Yuui era su mejor amiga, cierto? Entonces… ¿Por qué le hacía esto?"

Después de largos minutos de pensar y pensar en alguna parte llena de drama y demasiados vacíos, por fin "se iluminó". Quería algo que cautivara a los lectores aunque, a decir verdad, siempre se entretenía para merendar algo, ir al baño o se tomaba largas duchas para reflexionar.

—¡Aun sigo quedada en el mismo punto! No se me ocurre nada más. Ya sé! Veré otros fics y así podré inspirarme mejor. Claro, sólo cambio algunos diálogos….—Comenzó a buscar algunos fics del fandom Ao Haru Ride.

—"Esta historia no se encuentra disponible. Puede que el autor la haya borrado o ya no se encuentre en esta página"

—¡No me jodan! Ese fic era bastante bueno. ¿Saben cuántos capítulos tenían? 32! 32 pinches capítulos y para nada.—Injurió, queriendo reventar el monitor.

—No le peguen! Es sólo una niña!... ¡NOOOOO! A su puta madre, ya no quiero nada. Retiro los cargos. Que te den por culo!... Puta, es la policía… ¡Me escondo en el basurero!

—¡Hay mucho ruido afuera! Maldita página de Fanfiction, malditos vecinos, maldita Bebe que viene ahora, malditos malos comentarios, maldita Red y WhatsApp, maldito Ao Haru Ride que no me aportas en un carajo!

—"Aquí en la MEGA Son las 6 PM"

—"Sintonizamos la radio con la MEGA. Ahora podrán escuchar un tema de Lady Gaga.

—"P-poker Face, P-poker face"

—Ok, debo admitir que el ritmo está excelente pero no me ayuda a concentrar… espera un momento….

De nuevo, un bombillo se iluminó en su cabeza. Ya tenía la estrategia perfecta. A medida que iba escuchando la canción, las palabras fluían; comenzando a escribir una escena dramática y a la vez cómica. Se frotó las manos, ansiosa de su proyecto.

—"Y a las 9 o 10 PM contaremos historias de terror"

—¡Genial! Me acuesto a las once de la noche, mañana no tengo estudio.—Gritó de emoción, levantándose de la silla para ir por algo de mecato.—Hay que celebrar con una bolsa de cheetos.

—¡Taxista tenías que ser! ¿Acaso no ves? Estabas en contravía…. ¡Muérete!

—Ok, creo que ya me llené. Y estos manes, ¿Qué? Preciso delante de mi casa tenían que pelear.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡El mejor cliente de esa puta era tu papá!

—¡Apártate! Hay un camión de mudanza atrás mío!

Wendy estuvo a punto de ignorar la situación hasta que escuchó el chillido de unos niños, el sonido de un disparo y diversos autos haciendo sonar el claxon.

—A la mierda, sólo cierro la ventana y ya. Necesito terminar de escribir mi capítulo.

Indiferente a toda la situación y a todo lo que le rodeaba en su mismo vecindario, bajó las persianas; cerrando con fuerza la ventana. Se sentó en frente del monitor, viendo los apuntes en borrador que había tomado.

—Entonces Kou puede echarle en cara a Futaba todo lo que ella hizo con Toma… ¡Claro! ¡Es perfecto! Drama, y después interviene la comedia.

—"¡Claro que no! No he hecho nada raro con Toma. Mejor concéntrate en Yuui. Si, los vi besándose. ¿O me lo vas a negar?"

—¡Hija! Ya llegó Bebe a cenar!.—Le llamó su madre desde el piso de abajo, seguido de la voz dulce de Bebe.

—Demonios, ¿Justo ahora? Ya casi termino, má!

Escribió a la ligera, ya era hora de terminar por fin el capítulo. Las palabras comenzaban a crearse en su mente, la escena shoujo y el beso para el cierre del capítulo. Pensó en sus fans, en Stan, en todos los seguidores de su historia. Por fin haría historia.

Ya iba a guardar el documento bastante ilusionada cuando de repente….

Un apagón.

—Hijueputa!,—Injurió la muchacha ya bastante cabreada.

Si, no dejes todo para último momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okey, lo dejo hasta aquí xDD espero que les haya gustado e intentaré actualizar más seguido, ¿De qué les gustaría que tratase el próximo capítulo?<strong>_


	5. Las tres mosqueteras

**_Sii, ya vine con una nueva actualización. Quiero adelantar más estos dos fics así que el capítulo 6 de "La Mascota Enamorada y el amo tsundere" lo estaré publicando este miércoles avanza rápido xD_**

**_Bueno, primero, estaba en debate sobre qué tema iba a tocar esta vez así que me inspiré a partir de diversos sketchs del canal ecuatoriano "EnchufeTv" y por fin me decidí._**

**_Gracias a todos por leerme, en serio me inspiran n.n la esperanza no se pierde, jaja._**

**_¡Disfruten el cap!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5: "Las tres mosqueteras"<strong>

—Chicas, ¿Nunca se han preguntado el por qué el café afecta tanto las neuronas?.—Preguntaba Red a la vez que se pintaba las uñas. Había una pijamada.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas filosóficas, Red. Es como por ejemplo preguntar si el agua moja, o sea, es de aquí a la china.

—¡Me aburro! Y nadie ha publicado nada nuevo en Facebook.—Comentó Bebe, observando la pantalla de la PC.

—Mejor juguemos a verdad o reto.

—Ni loca, la vez pasada tuve que confesar que había comido comida de perro por accidente.

—Ah! ¿Escuchan eso?

El pequeño grito de Bebe hizo sobresaltar a Wendy y a Red de la cama. Red, por el sobresalto, se hizo echar a perder el manicure; comenzando a llorar. Wendy le tapó la boca con la mano. Había mucho ruido, algo de música.

—¿Quién se atreve a ver de dónde proviene el sonido?—Preguntó Bebe, retrocediendo a la cama.

—Mejor voy yo, soy la líder del grupo.

—Ya te cagaste.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Wendy a la defensiva, comenzando a irritarse.

—Porque todos saben, en las películas de terror, que la líder de un grupo de amigos siempre sale ilesa de la situación, ¡Hello! No permitiré que una bestia salga y me coma.—Presumió Red, jugando con su cabello.

—Eso es totalmente ridículo! Además, todos saben que los monstruos se fijan más en las pelirrojas. O sea, tú eres pelirroja, igual te van a comer… y con salsa barbacoa.—Sonrió la azabache, azotando su cabello.

—Ay ya! ¿Van a ir o no? Porque aquí que ustedes se decidan, primero el monstruo va a venir a comernos a las tres al mismo tiempo.

Ambas chicas pujaron, obedeciendo a la rubia. Sí, lo típico en una película de terror. Las tres mosqueteras en busca del monstruo o el "tesoro". Red bajó las escaleras, agarrando una escoba por si acaso.

—No entiendo para qué la escoba.—Preguntó Bebe confundida.

—En las películas de terror usan una motosierra como defensa, como esto es la vida real, utilizaré la escoba, bahh!

—No hace falta que bajes en cámara lenta.

—¡Le da más emoción!.—Gritó Red, escuchando de nuevo un crujido misterioso.

—Iré a la cocina, tú al sótano y Wendy que vaya al baño.

—¡Ni cagando voy al baño! Siempre ocurre algo malo en ese sitio, no quiero que me ataquen a mí primero.—Se defendió Wendy, ya harta de la situación.

—Listo, ya estoy en la cocina. No hay nada misterioso por aquí.—Murmuró Bebe, observando la mesa, refrigerador, trastes…

—¡Genial! Galletas!

—¿No se supone que debes estar en el sótano vigilando?.—Bebe le habló a Red en un tono de aburrimiento, bajando la guardia un poco.

—Sí, y fui. Hay una muñeca muy rara, no dejaba de mirarme. Creo que debes hacerle una limpieza, al igual que los cuadros. Y uno parece estar bizco.

—Red… ese cuadro es el que tú hiciste en la clase de arte el año pasado.

Red emitió un suspiro de entendimiento, corriendo hacia el sótano. Wendy se había dirigido al baño a pasos lentos y cautelosos.

—Cartman, sigo pensando que esto de poner dubstep a las diez de la noche es una pendejada.—Opinaba Kyle de forma cortante. Estaban probando la grabadora en uno de los arbustos en frente de la casa de Bebe.

—Claro, tú no entiendes de música porque eres judío.

—Creo que era mejor haber puesto música evangélica.

—No no, y no! No vamos a hipnotizar a cristianos, aunque no haría efecto en Kyle.

—Dije evangélica, no cristiana, ¡Agh! ¿Es que nadie entiende la puta diferencia?.—Se quejó Stanley, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Los cuatro estaban probando algunos géneros musicales para poder fastidiar un poco al barrio, incluyendo a la misma Bebe, quien estaba angustiada por saber de dónde provenía el ruido.

Wendy ya se encontraba en el baño, leyendo una revista a la vez que mandaba un Whataspp. Estaba entre asustada y nerviosa.

—Sí, creo que el café tiene que ver con la cocaína.—Analizaba Wendy detenidamente mientras estaba sentada en la taza del baño.

—"Y si te invito una copa, y la acerco a tu boca, y me regalas un besito en esta noche".—Canturreaba Butters. Podía escuchar perfectamente su voz, reconociéndola. Sí, todos hemos cantado en la ducha.

—Lo que faltaba, que alguien se pusiera a escuchar bachata.—Se cruzó de brazos la azabache. Escuchó el sonido de una regadera, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡Pongan música de los 60! Niños odiosos

Wendy arqueó una ceja de confusión, ¿Acaso habían vecinos hippies? Más no le tomó importancia y de a poco abrió la puerta del baño.

—Decidido, mejor ordenemos pizza.

Ya se podía adivinar de dónde provenía el ruido más la música. Ahora se estaba afrontado otra situación.

—¿De dónde viene esa música?

Bebe suspiró a la vez que marcaba a un teléfono, pidiendo una pizza a domicilio.

—Es el idiota de Cartman con sus amigos.

—Tiene la costumbre de poner música en el barrio después que ha pasado las festividades del White Day y el día de la mujer.—Explicó Red brevemente.

—Oh… eso explica el por qué Butters cantaba bachata en la ducha.

—¿Bachata? Nosotras no escuchamos bachata. Sólo dubstep y creo que una pieza de Jesucristo mi redentor.

—Okey—Wendy amplió su sonrisa, intentando olvidar ese pequeño "trauma" cuando escuchó a Butters cantando.

—Y entonces… si sólo estaban poniendo dubstep y música evangélica… ¿Cómo explican al hippie?.—Quiso salir de su duda.

Red lo meditó un par de veces, recordando.

—Ah, es el Señor Smith, dice que los 60 es buena música. Y no, no es hippie, está obsesionado con los unicornios pero nadie le cree porque siempre está fumando marihuana, y de la buena. Por eso mi pregunta del café.

—Bueno, ya. Por fin despejamos la duda del ruido.

—Y yo aún no me atrevo a bajar al sótano. No de nuevo. Ver esa muñeca de trapo en esa silla mecedora me causa escalofríos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que eres la única que aún tiene miedos infantiles?.—Reflexionó Wendy.

—¡La pizza ya llegó! Y cumplidos.

—¡Yo pido la de peperoni!

Wendy le dio un zape a Red al decir semejante babosada. Las tres chicas le habían abierto al repartidor de pizza y éste sólo esperaba su propina.

—Bahh lerda, la pizza es igual para todas.—Comentó la azabache con obviedad.—Y no te dejaremos la porción más grande, estás a dieta.

—Puedo hacer una excepción, las malteadas son de farmacia, ¡Hello!—Red se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole frente.

Bebe sólo se tapaba los oídos. Era la única en ese grupo que podía razonar.

—Oigan…—Les llamó el repartidor la atención.

—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa ir a la droguería?

—Desde que vi en las noticias sobre el chikungunya.

—¿Qué carajos es eso?

—¿No lo sabes aun? Es la última moda, una enfermedad masiva en Colombia.

—Idiota, es una enfermedad, no una moda.—Le reprochó.

El repartidor sólo emitió un prolongado suspiro, ya comenzando a hastiarse que ni diesen señales de que le iban a dar algo de propina si quiera.

—Oigan!.—Por fin gritó, enfadado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no ves que estamos peleando?

—¿Y ustedes no ven que estoy esperando mi propina?.—Sonríe de manera sarcástica.—Me importa un bledo lo que discutan, igual el chikungunya no tiene cura.

—¡Ja! Y habla un repartidor de pizza novato.

—No. Las plantas si producen dióxido de carbono.—Analizó, observándolas.

—Bueno ya, toma tu pinche propina.—Wendy le dejó un billete en la mano, arrebatándole la caja de pizza.

—¿Qué carajo? Sólo me diste doce dólares, la pizza cuesta veinte.

—Mira el reloj, pinche retrasado.—Red le sacó la lengua.—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las diez y veinte de la noche, apenas.

—Ajá, y pedimos la pizza hace cuarenta minutos.

—¡Eso es falso! Me demoré menos en llegar.

—Lo siento, pero por políticas de la empresa y servicio de proveedor a cliente, claramente dice que después de media hora, la pizza es gratis.

El repartidor de pizza quedó boquiabierto al notar la jugarreta que le habían hecho el trío de chicas. Red sólo le cerró la puerta en la cara, llevando la pizza al comedor.

Las chicas abrieron la caja de pizza con ilusión y sus ojos brillaron a la par. Bebe aplaudió, bastante emocionada. Wendy y Red se retaban con miradas fulminantes.

—Esa pizza es mía!

—Lo dice la niña que le tiene miedo a la muñeca de la silla mecedora.—Wendy le sacó la lengua, forcejeando.

—¡Ja! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Porque eres una puerca escritora frustrada.

—Tú eres tan retrasada como Cat de Victorious, y con el mismo color de cabello!.—Le gritó, poniéndose más roja de la rabia.

—A la mierda, ya no tengo hambre.—Susurró Bebe, observando la pelea gatuna.

—Okey, basta de pelear. Mejor repartamos en porciones iguales, en platos desechables.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza. Bebe suspiró al darse cuenta de la escena, comenzando a repartir la pizza en pequeñas porciones en platos desechables; sacando gaseosa de la nevera y repartiendo en vasos plásticos a cada una.

Red y Wendy tomaron a la par, degustando la bebida al igual que la comida. Genial, una parte de la pijamada comenzaba a tomar sentido.

—Me pregunto si Kyle se fijará en mí algún día.

—Bebe, si no se fijó en ti el día de San Valentín, mucho menos ahora.

—No sé por qué los hombres son tan lentos para entendernos.

—No son lentos… sólo son algo… Mhmm… distraídos.—Wendy intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada, sonrojándose al recordar todo lo que experimentó con Stanley.

—Oigan… creo que ya dejó de sonar la música.

—Sigo creyendo que el café es cocaína.

—Por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad!

—Juguemos al cuadro mágico, yo adivino quién se casará con quién.

Ambas negaron. A decir verdad, les causaba algo de nervios ese tipo de juegos.

—¡Ya sé! Juguemos a una pelea de almohadas!—Wendy se emocionó tanto que, agarrando el cojín del sofá, golpeó a Red directo en el rostro.

—Wendy, no descargues tu ira con almohadas.

Si, aunque a veces tuviesen sus diferencias, seguían siendo un gran equipo. La rubia, pelirroja y la azabache. Una para todas y todas para una, así era la Ley de las tres mosqueteras. Y por si preguntan… no, el café no viene con cocaína.

—¿Entonces cómo explicas el unicornio rosa?.—Habló el Hippie, exhalando humo de sus labios.

Y si, no es bueno fumar. Mantente libre y alejado del alcohol, marihuana, etc.. es perjudicial para la salud.

—¡Ya sé! Pongamos música electro!.—Gritó Cartman, emocionado.

—No vamos a poner ni una pinche pieza!.—Le gritaron todos al unísono.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
